disturbedfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Template
This is the Template used to write song pages. ---- Template {Song Name} is the {Track Number}-and single if needed- from Disturbed's #th album {Album Name as link}. Music Video If one to add. Place discription here. Meaning and Lyrics Meaning Add Meaning here Lyrics DO NOT shorten (ex: So are you breathing2x) Write Songs like this. Opening Lyrics Verse 1 Lyrics Hook Lyrics Chorus Lyrics Continue Lyrics Example Stupify is the 3rd track -and 1st single- from Disturbed's 1st album The Sickness. Music Video The video for the song features the band performing the song in a rusted cellar-like room, inter-cut with footage of a young boy sitting in the same room. As the song progresses, the boy is revealed to be haunted by demon-like creatures. The video makes extensive use of a visual effect commonly called "fast-head," first seen in Jacob's Ladder. Meaning and Lyrics Meaning This song is about racism in all forms. David Draiman stated that when he was young, he dated a Latina girl, and her parents never approved of him being of Jewish descent Lyrics Opening Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation from the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference and gets stupified Verse 1 I've been waiting my whole life for just one FUCK And all I needed was just one FUCK How can you say that you don't give a FUCK I find myself stupified, coming back again All I wanted was just one FUCK One tiny little innocent FUCK And when I feel like I'm shit out of LUCK I find my stupified, coming back again Hook Why, do you like playing around with My, narrow scope of reality I, can feel it all start slipping I think I'm breaking down Why, do you like playing around with My, narrow scope of reality I, can feel it all start slipping away Chorus See but I don't get it Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it I get stupified It's all the same you say Live with it But I don't get it Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it I get stupified I get stupified Verse 2 All the people in the left wing FUCK And all the people in the right wing FUCK And all the people in the underground FUCK I find myself stupified, coming back again All the people in the high rise FUCK And all the people in the projects FUCK And all la gente in the barrio FUCK I find myself stupified, coming back again Hook Why, do you like playing around with My, narrow scope of reality I, can feel it all start slipping I think I'm breaking down Why, do you like playing around with My, narrow scope of reality I, can feel it all start slipping away Chorus See but I don't get it Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it I get stupified It's all the same you say Live with it But I don't get it Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it I get stupified I get stupified Bridge Hebrew: Tefached And don't deny me No baby now, don't deny me And darlin' don't be afraid... Chorus But I don't get it Don't you think maybe we could put it on credit Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it I get stupified Ending Look in my face, Live in my sole I'm beging to stupify Look in my face, Live in my sole I'm beging to stupify Look in my face, Live in my sole I'm beging to stupify Look in my face, Live in my sole I'm beging to stupify Look in my face, (Stare in my sole) Look in my face, (Stare in my sole) Look in my face, (Stare in my sole) Look in my face, (Stare in my sole) LOOK IN MY FACE, (STARING IN MY SOLE) LOOK IN MY FACE, (STARING IN MY SOLE) LOOK IN MY FACE, (STARING IN MY SOLE) LOOK IN MY FACE, (STARING IN MY SOLE)I'M BEGING TO STUPIFY Category:Templates